super_smash_flash_2_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (SSF2)
Mario's Apperance in Super Smash Flash. Mario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and, along with Kirby',Ichigo ' and Lloyd, was one of the first four characters confirmed in the trailer and demo. His sprites are custom from Super Smash Bros Brawl, and his moveset is based on his attacks in the [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] games. Mario was ranked 11th on the v0.8 tier list (highest-ranked of any ''Mario character not including sub-series characters), a considerable rise from his last position. Mario is often referred to as the most balanced character in the game, he has good edge-guarding skills, great aerial game, fantastic comboing ability and has a decent, albeit predictable, recovery. On the other hand, Mario has no reliable, quick KO move, some of his attacks leave him open and vulnerable to attacks, he has below average range, and he has a weak projectile. All of these result in some unfavorable matchups. As of SSF2 Demo v0.9b, his character design and sprites have completely improved. Attributes Mario is considered the most all-around and balanced character. Due to this, beginners should consider using Mario as the start-up character when playing the game for the first time. He has a good air game with his up aerial being able to juggle opponents and can chain into other aerials. He has two chain grabs in his down and up throws. He has finishers in all his smash attacks, a sour spotted forward aerial (at high percentages), his back throw when near a ledge, his back aerial and his neutral aerial. Mario is one of the best edgeguarders so trying to break his guard will be tough. His standard special move, the Fireball, is spammable and helps him control the enemy's approach, it can also be used to hinder some characters' recovery offstage. Mario has good recovery options in his cape which gives him a near-infinite horizontal recovery and can be used to gimp opponents trying to recover. He has a great vertical recovery, when all of his options have not been used up, in Star Spin, his midair jump and Super Jump Punch. However, Mario suffers problems in his range which makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. Meta Knight & Lloyd), he has a predictable recovery, his fireballs have low-priority and can be reflected. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Punches straight downwards. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Performs an uppercut. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Toe kick; Mario's foot expands greatly during the attack. 4% *Down Tilt: "Trips" an opponent with his leg. It sends them upward. 6% *Down Smash: Does a "breakdance kick", hitting both sides. Able to KO characters when not fully charged earlier than 100%. 16% both sides uncharged, 21% both sides fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a strong kick. 7% *Forward Smash: Charges and releases an explosive short-range fireball. When sweetspotted, it is one of the strongest smash attacks in the whole game, capable of KO'ing characters around 90% when uncharged. The attack does more damage when an opponent touches the flames and is weaker if they connect with Mario's body. 18% uncharged, 19% fully charged ,sweetspotted 23% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Uppercut, aka Shoryuken. 7% *Up Smash: Headbutt. Decent knockback. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Running slide kick. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick, Mario extends his foot 12% sweetspot, 9% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Arcs his arm while punching forward/downward. Meteor Smash if sweet-spotted. 11% *Back Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. Good knockback 11% *Up Aerial: Backflip kick. Very good juggler, as its very fast and has very little to no start-up or ending lag. 8% *Down Aerial: Spinning kick from SSB/''SSBM''. It can be used to pseudo-spike. 18% if all hits connect. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Mario grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Headbutts opponent. 1% for first hit, 1% for all afterwards. *Forward Throw: Spins around once and throw his opponent forward. 9% *Back Throw: Spins around four times and throws his opponent backward. Good knockback. 9% *Up Throw: Mario throws his opponent high into the air and can chain grab, but is easier to DI out of. 8% *Down Throw: Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Great combo starter and a chain grab. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Mario kicks out with both feet. 5% *100% Ledge Attack: After a slight hesitation, he swing his legs around. 7% *Wakeup attack: Does an attack similar to his down smash in appearance. 5% Special Moves Gallery New SSF2 Screenshot.png|Mario and Sonic Taunting New SSF2 Screenshot1.png|Kirby about to hit mario with his dash attack New SSF2 Screenshotes.png|Mario blocking Goku's Kamehameha New SSF2 Screenshotd.png|Mario reflecting Lloyd's Demon Fang Category:Male Characters